starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Пилот
right|thumb|200px|[[Ведж Антиллес, пилот-ас Альянса]] Пилоты, которых иногда называли лётчиками, напрямую совершали управлением транспортным средством (судном). Пилотам обычно ассистировали вторые пилоты, навигаторы, дроиды-астромеханики, офицеры по вооружению или им подобные. Термин «пилот» обычно применяли к управляющему водным, воздушным или космическим транспортным средством. Военное обозначение было ПЛ-1 (PL-1). Присваивалось ли это обозначение всем пилотам или только пилотам звёздных истребителей, не известно. На малых кораблях пилот был равнозначен капитану, однако на крупных судах пилоты не являлись командирами кораблей. Пилот, сбивший пять или более противников, назывался асом. Известные пилоты См. Категория:Пилоты Появления * «Tales of the Jedi: Golden Age of the Sith» * «Tales of the Jedi: Fall of the Sith Empire» * «Tales of the Jedi: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon» * «Tales of the Jedi: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider» * «Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising» * «Сказания о джедаях: Тёмные повелители ситхов» * «Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War» * «Сказания о джедаях: Искупление» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения» * «Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух» * «Дарт Бэйн: Династия зла» * «Star Wars: The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi» * «Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader» * «Star Wars: Starfighter» * «Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace» and junior novelization * «LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Pilot» * «Star Wars: Battlefront» * «Star Wars: Republic Commando» * «Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter» * «Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones» and junior novelization * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game * «Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт» * «Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «Omega Squad: Targets» * «Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо» * «Войны клонов: В тени» * * «[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)|Star Wars: The Clone Wars film]]» * «Войны клонов: Прелюдия» * «Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic» * «Star Wars The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic» * «Star Wars The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy» * * «Войны клонов: Пробный выстрел» * * «Войны клонов: Процедура» * * «Войны клонов: Планы» * * «Войны клонов: Мышиная охота» * * «Войны клонов: Падение Фоллина» * * * «Войны клонов: Отбытие» * * «The Clone Wars: Transfer» * * * «Войны клонов: Приманка» * * «Войны клонов: Одним махом» * * «Войны клонов: Головоломка» * * * «Войны клонов: Мороз» * * «Войны клонов: Долина» * * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes» * «The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 1)» * «The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 2)» * «The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 3)» * * «Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66» * «Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith» and junior novelization * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * «Имперские коммандос: 501-й» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» * «Ночи Корусанта III: Узоры Силы» * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * «Adventure in Beggar's Canyon» * «Luke Skywalker's Walkabout» * «Deader than a Triton Moon» * ''Death Star'' * «Звёздные войны. Империя: Дарклайтер» * «Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость» * «Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope», novelization, junior novelization, and radio adaptation * «Rebel Force: Target» * «Rebel Force: Hostage» * «Star Wars: Trench Run» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики» * «Skywalkers» * «Star Wars 3: Death Star» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 4: В борьбе против Дарта Вейдера» * «Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 6: Это... последняя глава?» * «Star Wars: Rebellion» * «The Day after the Death Star» * «Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four» * «Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra» * «Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin» * «Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator» * «Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo» * «Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt» * «Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion» * «Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap» * * «The Rebel Thief» * «Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids» * «Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster» * «X-wing Marks The Spot» * «Imperial Spy» * «Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return» * «Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue» * «Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan» * «Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction» * «Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates» * «Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem» * «Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld» * «Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak» * «Штурмовики смерти» * «Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils» * «Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3» * «Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World» * «Star Wars 11: Star Search» * «Star Wars 12: Doomworld» * «Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords» * «Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon» * «Star Wars 15: Star Duel» * «Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting» * «Star Wars 17: Crucible» * «Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes» * «Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble» * «Star Wars 20: Deathgame» * «Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord» * «Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator» * «Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury» * «Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin» * «Star Wars 26: Doom Mission» * «Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter' * «Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter» * «Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine» * «Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express» * «Star Wars 33: Saber Clash» * «Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars» * «Vader's Quest» * «Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit» * «Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising» * «Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat» * «Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void» * «The Keeper's World» * «The Kingdom of Ice» * «The Weapons Master!» * «World of Fire» * «The Word for World is Death» * «The Guardian of Forever» * «The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell» * «Darth Vader Strikes» * «The Serpent Masters» * «Deadly Reunion» * «Traitor's Gambit» * «The Night Beast» * «The Return of Ben Kenobi» * «The Power Gem» * «Star Wars 3-D 1» * «Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth» * «Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine» * «Death Star Pirates» * «Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together» * «Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо» * «Галактика страха: Город мёртвых» * «Дело чести» * «Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home» * «Галактика страха: Машина ночных кошмаров» * «Галактика страха: Призрак джедая» * «Звёздные войны. Империя: «Генерал» Скайуокер» * «Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers» * «Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War» * «Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads» * «Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy» * «Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit» * «Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories» * «Star Wars Rebellion: Vector» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * «Галактика страха: Армия ужаса» * «Галактика страха: Рой» * «Галактика страха: Спора» * «Галактика страха: Клоны» * «Dark Knight's Devilry» * «Gambler's World» * «Tatooine Sojourn» * «The Second Kessel Run» * «Bring Me the Children» * «As Long As We Live...» * «The Frozen World of Ota» * «Planet of Kadril» * «Star Wars: X-wing» * «Star Wars: TIE Fighter» * «The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot» * «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск» * * «Руины Дантуина» * «Осколок кристалла власти» and comic * «Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell» * «The Pandora Effect» * «Iceworld» * «Revenge of the Jedi» * «Doom Mission» * «Race for Survival» * «The Paradise Detour * «A New Beginning» * «Showdown» * «The Final Trap» * «Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates» * «Любовная история» * «Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back», novelization, junior novelization, and radio adaptation * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: Начало» * «Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth» * «Стойкий» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 41: Империя наносит ответный удар: Преследуемые Империей» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем» * «Slippery Slope» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 44: Империя наносит ответный удар: Дуэль с Тёмным Лордом» * «Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi» * «Death Masque» * «Star Wars 45: Death Probe» * «Star Wars 47: Droid World» * «Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi» * «Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever» * «Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil» * «Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin» * «Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising» * «Star Wars 55: Plif» * «Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds» * «Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye» * «Star Wars 58: Sundown» * «Star Wars 59: Bazarre» * «Star Wars 60: Shira's Story» * «Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void» * «Star Wars 62: Pariah» * «Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider» * «Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes» * «Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets» * «Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits» * «Star Wars 67: The Darker» * «Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются» * «Shadows of Coruscant» in «Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook» * * «Тени Империи» * Тени Империи (комикс) * «Star Wars: X-wing Alliance» * «Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle» * «Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos» * «Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty» * «Star Wars 73: Lahsbane» * «Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect» * «Star Wars 75: Tidal» * «Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue» * «Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars» * «Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff» * «Star Wars 80: Ellie» * «Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi», novelization, junior novelization, and radio adaptation * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel» * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * «A Day in the Life» * «X-wing: Проныра-лидер» * «Звёздные войны 81: Судьбы джав» * «Star Wars 82: Diplomacy» * «Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years» * «Star Wars 88: Figurehead» * «Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room» * «Star Wars 90: The Choice» * «Star Wars 92: The Dream» * «Star Wars 93: Catspaw» * «Star Wars 94: Small Wars» * «Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons» * «Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady» * «Star Wars 97: Escape» * «Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess» * «Star Wars 100: First Strike» * «Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away» * «Star Wars 102: School Spirit» * «Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls» * «Star Wars 105: The Party's Over» * «Star Wars 106: My Hiromi» * «Star Wars 107: All Together Now» * «Handoff» * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition» * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine» * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 25: Становление барона Фела» * «Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера» * «The Lost City of the Jedi» * «Zorba the Hutt's Revenge» * «Mission from Mount Yoda» * «Queen of the Empire» * «Prophets of the Dark Side» * «The Epic Continues» * «Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора» * «Тёмные силы: Рыцарь-джедай» * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * «A Glimmer of Hope» * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * «Выбор принцессы Леи» * «Hutt and Seek» * «Дух Татуина» * * «Heir to the Empire'' novel and comic * «Dark Force Rising'' novel and comic * «The Last Command'' novel and comic * «Rendezvous with Destiny» * «Тёмная империя» * «Тёмная империя II» * «Boba Fett: Agent of Doom» * «Конец Империи» * «Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы» * «Firestorm» * «Dark Apprentice» * «Академия джедаев: Рыцари Силы» * «Я — джедай!» * «Children of the Jedi» * «Simple Tricks» * «Меч тьмы» * «Jedi Academy: Leviathan» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast» * «Murder in Slushtime» * «Сумрачная планета * «Хрустальная звезда» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy» * «Перед бурей» * «Щит лжи» * «Испытание тирана» * «Jade Solitaire» * «Новое восстание» * «Засада на Кореллии» * «Удар по Селонии» * «Столкновение у Балансира» * «Призрак прошлого» * «Образ будущего» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Judge's Call» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Золотой шар» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Мир Лирики» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Обещания» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Странствия Энакина» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Крепость Вейдера» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Клинок Кеноби» * «Путь уцелевшего» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие» * * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * «Star Wars: Chewbacca 4» * «Star Wars: Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue» * «Star Wars: Invasion 1: Refugees, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Invasion 3: Refugees, Part 3» * «Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4» * «Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5» * «Dark Tide I: Onslaught» * «Dark Tide II: Ruin» * «Revenants» * «Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial» * «Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse» * «Balance Point» * «Recovery» * «Edge of Victory I: Conquest» * «Edge of Victory II: Rebirth» * «Эмиссар пустоты» * «Star by Star» * «Dark Journey» * «The Apprentice» * «Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream» * «Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand» * «Traitor» * «Destiny's Way» * «Ylesia» * «Force Heretic I: Remnant» * «Force Heretic II: Refugee» * «Force Heretic III: Reunion» * «The Final Prophecy» * «The Unifying Force» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Imprint» * «Betrayal» * «Bloodlines» * «Tempest» * «Exile» * «Sacrifice» * «Inferno» * «Fury» * «Revelation» * «Invincible» * «Поперечное течение» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Imprint» * «Outcast» * «Omen» * «Abyss» * «Backlash» * «Allies» * «Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3» * «Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob» * «Star Wars: Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4» * «Star Wars: Legacy 6: Broken, Part 5» * «Star Wars: Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6» * «Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies» * «Star Wars: Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Legacy 10: Trust Issues, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Legacy 13: Ready to Die» * «Star Wars: Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3» * «Star Wars: Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4» * «Star Wars: Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5» * «Star Wars: Legacy 19: Claws of the Dragon, Part 6» * «Star Wars: Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Legacy 21: Indomitable, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon» * «Star Wars: Legacy 23: Loyalties, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Legacy 24: Loyalties, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Legacy 26: The Hidden Temple, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Legacy 27: Into the Core» * «Star Wars: Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9» * «Star Wars: Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10» * «Star Wars: Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11» * «Star Wars: Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12» * «Star Wars: Legacy 32: Fight Another Day, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Legacy 36: Renegade» * «Star Wars: Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3» * «Star Wars: Legacy 40: Tatooine, Part 4» * «Star Wars: Legacy 41: Rogue's End» * «Star Wars: Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties» * «Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2» }} Источники * «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition» * «Второе издание Звёздные войны: Ролевая игра» * ''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * «Heroes and Rogues» * «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * «Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive» * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * * «Справочник по противникам» * «Угрозы Галактики» * «Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики»» * «Руководство по «Силе необузданной»» * * * Внешние ссылки * Категория:Пилоты